


a blip in the existence of a structure vast and great

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, obligatory dan's bday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: It's Dan's birthday. (There is sex.)





	a blip in the existence of a structure vast and great

"No airplanes today," Phil says, voice cracky and full of sleep despite the late morning hour. "No jet setting into exciting cities. No pinatas. Are you disappointed?" 

Dan still feels sleepy in his limbs and in his mind. He blinks a few times and looks at Phil, shirtless and stretched out beside him. It's already a bit warm, and they both shrugged off the blanket hours ago. In the space of time before he answers, it all seems quiet, quiet - with a background of London noise, a sound now synonymous with home.. 

"Not at all," Dan says, and rolls over onto his side. "I'm going back to sleep." 

* 

There are three crappily wrapped boxes on the table in the lounge, beside a small stack cards that Phil has been regularly swiping from the post to save for Dan's birthday opening session. 

If it were up to Dan he'd have just opened them as they came, but Phil's traditions seep into his life, Phil's enthusiasm for little moments of built up excitement become contagious. 

It's half-one and Phil's been up for two hours at least, taking care of a morning session of the never ending process of email approval, response, and negotiation on behalf of both of them so Dan doesn't have to touch anything work related for the entire day. 

Sometimes, Phil spoils him like that. 

* 

The part of him that wanted to spend the day alone in quiet contemplation is lulled into acquiescence by Phil's hopeful smile and a string of enthusiastic text messages. He's only kept up a token protest, anyway. All week long they've been making plans around him. 

He trusts them, he supposes, and his faith isn't misplaced because lunch turns into a sprawling afternoon of good food and laughter and friends and drinks that make him feel ever so lightly fuzzy around the edges. 

In a quiet moment to themselves Dan reaches out and adjusts Phil's collar. "I like that shirt on you," he says, eyes catching on the shadow of stubble on Phil's jaw, the angle of it, the slope of his nose. This attractive man he wakes up beside and bickers with and plods through the most mundane of chores beside and conspires to craft a future with. He's still distracted-in-love, still prone to once in a while just stopping and staring. 

They were kids when they started and they're all grown up together now and he still feels ambushed by that thought now and then, by the way things fell into place - not easily but with work and determination. Dan couldn't have done it alone. He couldn't have done any of this alone, and he sure as fuck wouldn't have wanted to. He feels choked by something like gratitude but deeper. 

"I like yours," Phil says, tugging at at one of the open sides of Dan's. "Looks good on you." 

"But it'll look better on the floor?" Bryony snickers. Her cheeks are flushed and she's feeling the alcohol more than any of them, not that she particularly needs it to speak her mind.

Dan jumps just a little. He hadn't realized they weren't alone anymore. 

"Shh, you're ruining his last birthday surprise," Phil says, a low conspiratorial laugh. 

Dan just tucks in beside him and smiles. 

* 

The sheets are rumpled underneath his back and Dan is sweating, gasping, chasing a feeling too good to describe. 

This is birthday sex. It's definitely birthday sex. Not that regular sex doesn't scratch the itch, but they've hit that point in their relationship where sex is sex and they know what sex is, they know how to touch each other, how to kiss each other, how to make each other feel good and bring each other off. 

But once in a while when occasion calls for it they go past the realm of what feels good into something a little bit beyond, where they can't predict each other anymore. 

Right now Phil's got him turned onto his stomach while he licks and bites and uses his fingers inside, massaging Dan's prostate in a way that has Dan's cock leaking constantly and hips hitching into a pillow that he's definitely past the point of having violated the chastity of. There's wet everywhere between his thighs, spit and lube, and his toes are curling at the long slow delicious build. 

"You want to fuck me?" Phil asks, and it does make Dan shiver because the only place his mouth gets that dirty is in bed when they're having sex. If Phil ever let loose an f bomb in the middle of the day Dan would probably get hard just as a sense memory reflex. 

Dan does think about it, but Phil still has two fingers in him and if he fucks Phil he'll have to move so he whines and shoves his ass back against Phil's hand and shakes his head back and forth in an exaggerated way. 

"Lazy," Phil says, biting at the inside of Dan's thigh. He pulls his fingers out and Dan has to fight not to hold his breath as he listens to the squelch of lube again and then he feels Phil blunt and thick against him, pushing in. 

It feels so good, so fucking good. Fucking Phil feels good too and maybe he'll still do that too, maybe they can summon up the energy for a second round. He's wailing gibberish but Phil's used to it by now, just listens for the insistent sounds of Dan saying he's ready, saying he wants it, saying more. 

And then he loses track; of time, of everything except the way Phil feels inside of him and the friction against the pillow under him and the burning in his chest as he tries to pull in enough air and the pounding in his heart. He's frantic by the time he's close to coming, and meeting every thrust of Phil's hips with an off-track one of his own. It makes it unpredictable, the throb of pleasure from inside of him coming steady but unpredictable, and he ruts hard down and back and down and then Phil's chest is pressed against his back, bracketing Dan with his whole body so Dan can't move at all. He's pinned and helpless and it's a gorgeous freeing feeling that lights him up from the inside out. Phil laces their fingers together, palms to the backs of Dan's hands, and Dan grasps desperately hard. 

He comes just like that. whining low and holding tight, jolts of come smearing across the pillow and over his own skin. It's messy, just like the best sex always is, and his orgasm pulses slower just in time for him to hear Phil draw in that ragged telling breath. Feeling Phil lose it so intimately close to Dan, fucking so deep inside of him, is another level of satisfaction. 

Birthday sex. There's nothing quite like it. 

*

He buries his face in Phil's shoulder, feeling Phil's fingers in his hair. Everything is tingling and good and he's so tired. He thinks of his wild desire for a round two and wants to laugh at himself because right now nothing sounds less appealing than moving again. 

Yeah, he's not a teenager anymore. He'll tell Phil he wants his turn tomorrow. Or like, next week. Whenever he's recovered. It'll keep. He yawns and kisses a spot near Phil's armpit. "Love you," he says, voice slurring. 

He feels a kiss back right at the crown of his head and Phil's answering murmur. "Happy birthday, Dan."

**Author's Note:**

> [read and reblog on tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/161711959120/title-a-blip-in-the-existence-of-a-structure-vast), or hit me up on twitter @alittledizzy :)


End file.
